


The Day to Ourselves

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: How We Survive is What Makes Us Who We Are [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate moment between Agron and Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day to Ourselves

Nasir opened the door to the house he shared with Agron and sighed heavily as he set his bag by the door. He removed his shoes and jacket before plopping down next to Agron on the couch. Agron wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You ok?”

Nasir nodded. “Yeah, we’re nearing the end of the semester so every class is pretty much us writing our papers.” He closed his eyes and rested his head on Agron’s shoulders. “I have five papers to write and only two are nearing completion.”

“How long before they’re due?”

“A couple weeks,” Nasir replied. “But a couple are half my grade so I’m a little stressed out.”

“I think you’ll do just fine, Nasir,” Agron said, gently running his hand up and down Nasir’s side. “You always do.”

Nasir smiled. “Thanks.” He closed his eyes and snuggled a little closer to Agron. “At least it was only two classes today.” He lifted his head and gently kissed Agron. “And we got the rest of the day to ourselves.”

Agron nodded and kissed Nasir back. “All to ourselves.”

They shared a couple more kisses before Nasir rested his head back on Agron’s shoulder. “What are you watching?”

Agron moved his hand up and took Nasir’s hair tie out. He started to run his fingers through the silky strands as he answered. “Dumb syfy movie. There wasn’t much else on.”

Nasir laughed. “You and your dumb movies. Do you work tonight?”

Agron nodded. “I go in a nine; I won’t be back until tomorrow.”

Nasir frowned. He hated when Agron took late shifts. He wouldn’t admit to it, but he found it hard to sleep when Agron was at work. He knew the dangers that came with the job, and watched his mom stay up all night worrying about her husband and praying he would come home safely.

The hand in his hair stopped and Agron made Nasir look up at him. “Stop worrying. I always come home.”

“I know, but you would worry too if our positions were reversed.”

Agron gently caressed Nasir’s cheek. “I would be a mess if our positions were reversed. I would not stop you, but I would probably drive myself crazy with worry.” He gently kissed Nasir. “I will always come home to you, I promise. I love you, Nasir.”

Nasir smiled at Agron and kissed him back. “I love you too, Agron.” He wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck and kissed him again. “Lucky for you that I chose photography.”

“Lucky for me.”

Agron carded his fingers through Nasir’s hair. He couldn’t imagine life without this man, couldn’t imagine who he would be had they never met. Nasir wasn’t the only one who changed, Agron learned to live again. He now had a reason to do so.

He leaned in and gently kissed Nasir. “Will you lay down for me?”

“Why?”

“You don’t have to. I just-I want to make you feel good,” Agron replied. He kissed Nasir again. “Please?”

Nasir nodded and lay down on the couch. Agron laid over him, pressing a kiss to Nasir’s forehead. “If you start to feel uncomfortable-“

“I will tell you to stop,” Nasir finished.

Agron smiled and kissed him again, before he started to trail his lips down Nasir’s neck. Nasir closed his eyes and sighed softly. He loved when Agron kissed him.

The buttons on the plaid button up he stole from Agron were slowly popped a few seconds later. Nasir froze up for a second and Agron immediately stopped. Nasir let out a shaky breath and ran his fingers through Agron’s hair. “I’m ok. I can do this.”

Agron finished unbuttoning Nasir’s shirt, and his hand gently caressed his skin. Nasir hummed in content. They so rarely did things like this, and sometimes Nasir would freak out and they would have to stop. Nasir moved his hand down Agron’s back and pulled Agron’s shirt up. “Off.”

Agron chuckled and sat up, taking his shirt off. He tossed it aside and smiled down at Nasir. Nasir smiled back and ran his hands up Agron’s chest. His boyfriend had the body of a God, and Nasir loved to use it as his subject in photos.

He wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. “I love you,” Nasir whispered against Agron’s lips.

Agron kissed him back. “I love you too.”

Agron shuffled down a bit and started to press kisses to Nasir’s chest. Nasir placed his arms behind his head and watched as Agron slowly trailed kisses down his chest, as his hands caressed him lovingly. By the time Agron reached his stomach, Nasir was shaking slightly and he his back was arched slightly.

He placed his hand on Agron’s shoulder, his fingers digging in as Agron’s tongue came out and teased along the skin just above his pants. “Agron…” Nasir quietly moaned. “I want-“

Agron nuzzled against Nasir’s jeans, making Nasir gasp and buck up against the touch. Agron started to mouth at Nasir’s clothed cock and Nasir whimpered softly. Fingers undid the button on his jeans, before pulling down his zipper. Nasir lifted his hips enough for Agron to pull down his pants and boxers. They were tossed off the couch and Agron gently ran his hands up and down Nasir’s hips. “You ok?”

Nasir nodded. “I’m ok.”

Agron smiled before lowering his head and running his tongue along Nasir’s cock. Soft kisses were trailed down his cock and Agron’s tongue came out again once he reached Nasir’s balls.

He sucked each one into his mouth, lavishing them with attention. Nasir’s breathing quickened, and his hands tightened their grip on Agron’s shoulders. He moaned out Agron’s name, his eyes closing. He focused on the pleasure coursing through him, while moaning and encouraging Agron.

After a few more minutes, Agron kissed his way back up Nasir’s cock and wrapped a hand around it, taking the head into his mouth. Nasir’s hips bucked at the touch, whimpering softly. He was already so close to his release.

Agron took his time, slowly stroking Nasir as he sucked on the head, occasionally running his tongue around the head. Nasir’s body shook, and he started to pant. “Agron…”

Agron’s suddenly took Nasir’s cock in as far as he could, swallowing him down. Nasir gasped, his fingers digging into his boyfriend’s skin. “Agron! Fuck!”

Agron moaned around Nasir’s cock, making him squirm and moan, trying to fight off his orgasm for just a few more minutes. He didn’t want it to end just yet.

Agron pulled at Nasir’s hips encouraging him to thrust, and Nasir did. He couldn’t control himself any longer and fucked Agron’s mouth fast. Agron moaned, one of his hands finding Nasir’s and intertwining their fingers. Nasir’s moans escalated, until he was shouting Agron’s name as he came hard, shooting down Agron’s throat.

Agron swallowed and pulled away from Nasir, licking what cum had spilled out of his mouth. Nasir whimpered softly and pushed Agron away, the licking too much on his spent cock. Agron wiped at his mouth before he kissed his way back up Nasir’s chest and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

Normally, Nasir wouldn’t allow him to kiss him afterwards. He didn’t care for the taste of cum, but he wrapped a hand around the back of Agron’s head and held him in place, deepening their kiss. “Did you?”

Agron shook his head. “No.”

Nasir moved a hand down Agron’s chest, but Agron stopped it before it could slip under his sweats. Nasir looked up at Agron in confusion, but Agron just kissed Nasir’s forehead. “Just hold me.”

Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron, who was shoving down his pants. Nasir kissed him as Agron wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke. Agron moaned and panted into their kisses, and Nasir let his hands wander over Agron’s body, his touch feather light.

It didn’t take long for Agron to reach his release, already had been so close from bringing Nasir off. He came hard, shooting over Nasir’s chest. Nasir flinched as it touched him and Agron froze. “I’m sorry.”

Nasir shook his head and kissed him. “Don’t be.” He reached over the couch and grabbed Agron’s shirt, wiping the cum off his skin. “I’m ok.”

“Are you sure?”

Nasir nodded. “Yeah, I-it’s not pleasant, but I’m not going to push you away.” He gently kissed Agron. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Agron said, kissing him back.

“Can you hold me now?” Nasir asked, with a smile. Whenever they were intimate, Nasir wanted to be held afterwards, something Agron happily did.

They shifted on the couch, Agron pressed against the back while Nasir’s back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Nasir and buried his face in his neck. Nasir let out a sigh of content and closed his eyes.

They slipped into sleep, Nasir rolling over in his sleep and pressing as close as he could to Agron.


End file.
